imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunn (We Stand on Guard)
When Amber was attacked by a Dog of War, Dunn, along with the Two-Four rescued her. Dunn was very skeptical and didn't trust her. They later took down an All-Terrain Vehicle and Chief McFadden had Amber kill the pilot, believing Dunn could be right. Back at the base, Dunn had Hungry check Amber while she was taking a shower to check if she had any tracking devices on her. When Qabanni told Dunn and Amber that McFadden and Les LePage hadn't reported back yet, they went to search for the two. As they search for LePage and McFadden, they found a trail of blood. Believing they could still be nearby, he readied his weapon, though found LePage, who told Dunn and Amber that the Americans have McFadden in their custody. They return to base, where Dunn told the team they should leave. Highway asked who made Dunn the leader, though Dunn shoved Highway. After the team voted they stay, Dunn told them he rather wait topside, so he could at least see when the Americans are coming. Dunn later spotted a Whitehawk approaching the hideout and alerted the team, though he was too late as the hideout was already breached. Dunn was then held hostage by a few American soldiers. Several members of the Two-Four were able to escape the attack inside the cave. However, upon reaching the exit, they encountered Dunn being held hostage by the Americans. They were ordered to surrender or they would kill Dunn, though Dunn told his friends not to listen. When Amber asked if there was anyway to save Dunn without the cannons hurting him, she was told it wasn't a possibility. Amber ordered them to open fire on the American troops anyways. When the team refused to shoot as they could harm Dunn, Amber told them they could all be dead if they didn't fight back. Suddenly, the Americans were killed and Amber asked if Highway had anything to do with it. Qabanni revealed herself to survived the collapse as she broke through the rubble with the All-Terrain vehicle. Amber then noted that the Americans must have wanted at least a few alive as they sent men for them, rather than an airstrike. While Amber and the Two-Four discussed their plans, an American revealed himself to be alive and that Ma'am heard everything. Amber then killed the American. Dunn piloted the All-Terrain vehicle as they assaulted the American's base. During the battle, a laser ripped through Dunn's shop and cut him across the midsection. With his intestines pouring out, Dunn looked on and said it's all up to Amber. LePage made and attempt to patch him up but Dunn asked him to take care of Hungry as he died. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters